Tel père, Telle fille
by Caro47
Summary: Après la saison 2, mais avec quelques différences. Sydney réapparaît 5 ans après sa mort, mais elle n'est pas seule. Pendant ce temps, d'autres agents ont fait leur apparition. Parmis eux : Julian Sark
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Tel père, telle fille

**Spoilers :** Saison 1 et 2

**Résumé :** Après la saison 2, mais avec quelques différences.  
Sydney réapparaît 5 ans après sa "mort", mais elle n'est pas seule. Pendant ce temps, d'autres agents ont fait leur apparition. Parmis eux : Julian Sark

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Alias ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne touche pas d'argent…

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

En 5 ans, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Des agents étaient morts, d'autres avaient fait leur apparition..

oO§o§Oo

_Centre des opérations de la CIA :_

La salle était remplie d'agents. Parmi eux se tenaient Weiss, Marshall et sa femme Carrie, Vaughn, Lauren Reed et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Julian Lazarey plus connu sous le nom de Mr Sark. 

Devant eux se trouvait Dixon, directeur de cette cellule, et Kendall, chef de la coopération inter agence (CIA, FBI, NSC…)

Le téléphone sonna et Kendall décrocha.

K : Kendall, j'écoute.

X : ...

K : Quoi ??? Où es-tu ?

(Pas de réponse)

K : Sydney répond moi !!!!! C'est pas vrai (aux autres) Le briefing est reporté.

Et il sortit en courant. Tous étaient étonnés, et certains décidèrent de le suivre. En effet, ils ne connaissaient qu'une seule Sydney, et celle ci était censée être morte depuis 5 ans dans un incendie qui ravagea son appartement.

oO§o§Oo

_Parc Renaldy :_

Une jeune femme était au sol. Elle était blonde, mais l'obscurité empêchait de voir son visage. Kendall s'approcha d'elle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna on pu voir 2 balles logées dans sa poitrine. Immédiatement, certains la reconnurent.

W : Oh mon Dieu !!!! Sydney !

K : Appelez une ambulance. Ne vous inquiétez pas Sydney, l'ambulance arrive.

oO§o§Oo

_A l'hôpital :_

V : Je crois que vous nous devez quelques explications Mr Kendall !

K : Très bien. Il y a 5 ans de cela, comme vous le savez tous, l'appartement de Sydney a brulé. De l'ADN lui appartenant fut retrouvé et nous l'avons tous crue morte.

Mais environ 7 ou 8 mois plus tard après son enterrement, j'ai reçu un coup de fil plutôt étrange. C'était Sydney. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle avait réussi à échapper au Covenant. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à Paris ou elle m'a expliqué ce qui lui était arrivé. Le covenant avait essayé de faire d'elle une autre personne, mais cela n'a pas marché. On suppose que c'est à cause du projet Noël.

Sydney a vite compris que si elle voulait s'enfuir, elle devait faire semblant de devenir cette autre personne afin de déjouer la surveillance du Covenant. Je lui ai proposé de rester et de devenir un agent double, mais elle a refusé.

Alors nous sommes rentrés à Los Angeles. Elle a décidé d'aller vous voir, Mr Vaughn, mais lorsqu'elle est arrivé chez vous, elle aperçue Lauren. Elle a donc décidé d'accepter mon offre et de travailler en tant qu'agent double au sein du Covenant. Elle est allée voir son père, puis elle a quittée la ville.

Il y a quelque temps elle m'a dit qu'elle pensait être découverte. Nous avons donc préparé son extraction ce qui n'était pas facile puisqu'elle n'était pas seule. Seulement comme vous avez pu le constater, Le covenant a été plus rapide que nous !

L : Comment sa elle n'était pas seule ???

K : Sydney a une petite fille de 2 ans.

* * *

N'oubliez pas les Reviews que je sache si cela vaut la peine de continer... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Tout le monde était sous le choc de ce que venait de révéler Kendall.

V : Et à part vous, qui était au courant que Sydney était vivante ?

K : Jack et Dixon.

V : Dixon, tu le savais ?

D : Oui mais j'avais reçu l'ordre de ne rien dire.

Un médecin s'approcha d'eux.

K : Comment va-t-elle ?

M : Elle est sortie d'affaire. Elle est actuellement en salle de réveil.

K : Très bien, je vais prévenir Jack.

oO§o§Oo

Sydney ne mit que peu de temps à se rétablir. Tous les jours, elle recevait la visite de Weiss, Marshall, Carrie et même Vaughn et Lauren. Elle avait appris que Sark travaillait pour la CIA depuis sa disparition mais il ne s'était pas encore montré. Quelques jours après sa sortie d'hôpital, Sydney et Jack se mirent à la recherche d'une maison pour elle et sa fille. Après l'avoir trouvé et aménagée, Sydney demanda à sa mère, Irina, de lui amener sa fille.

Sydney avait décidé de retravailler la CIA, au moins jusqu'à ce que le Covenant soit détruit.

Mais il était hors de question pour elle de travailler avec Sark. Elle ne supportait pas cet espèce de petit arrogant.

Son premier jour arriva enfin. Il avait été décidé que ce serait Irina qui garderait Lena puisqu'elle était de nouveau autorisée à résider sur le territoire américain, même s'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle serait surveillée de très près. En effet, Irina donnait des informations très précieuses à la CIA.

oO§o§Oo

_Salle de Briefing :_

Sydney s'assit tout en sentant peser sur elle les regards curieux.

Sydney : Quel est l'objet du briefing ?

Dixon appuya sur la télécommande et un visage apparu sur l'écran.

Dixon : Arnold Wagn. Trafiquant d'armes, nous le surveillons depuis quelques temps. Il y a 2 semaines, il a reçut un appel du Covenant. Une femme que nous n'avons pas réussi à identifier.

Lauren : Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?

D : Une arme de nouvelle génération, une bombe très destructrice d'après ce que l'on sait. Mais nous n'avons pas d'autres détails pour l'instant et c'est pour cela que nous devons absolument nous en emparer. Le prix de vente a été fixé à 50 millions de dollars.

Une idée ?

Vaughn : On pourrait se faire passer pour le Covenant ? On l'a déjà fait.

D : Impossible. Nous savons de source sur que Wagn l'a déjà rencontré.

Autres idées ?

Syd : J'ai quelque chose à dire. Comme vous le savez, pendant ces 5 années, j'étais infiltrée dans le Covenant.

D : Où veut-tu en venir, Sydney ?

Syd : La personne qui a contacté Wagn, c'est moi. Le but était d'acheter cette bombe à mon compte et de la remettre à Kendall.

D : Bien. Alors Sydney ; tu fais comme c'était prévu. Quand a lieu le rendez-vous ?

Syd : Demain, à 22 heures, dans un pub à Paris.

D : D'accord, mais tu n'iras pas seule. Sark t'accompagne.

Syd _(ironique)_ : C'est cool, tu as plus confiance en Sark qu'en moi.

D : Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, et tu le sais.

Syd : Si Sark est repéré, je suis foutu. Tous les sacrifices que j'aurai faits en étant Julia Thorne n'auront servis à rien !

V : Tu es Julia Thorne ???

Syd : Oui, c'est sous ce nom que j'ai travaillé pour le Covenant. Pourquoi ?

V : Et bien, disons qu'on a entendu parler d'elle… enfin de toi… enfin tu me comprends, quoi…

D : De toute façon, la question ne se pose pas. Tu pars avec Sark, un point c'est tout.

Le briefing est terminé.

Dixon sortit alors que les autres s'attardèrent auprès de Sydney.

Weiss : Au fait on a entendu dire que tu avais une petite fille. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Syd : Elle s'appelle Elena, mais tout le monde l'appelle Lena.

W : Et où est-elle actuellement ?

Syd : Elle est à Los Angeles avec mes parents.

Sark : Vous voyez Irina !?!

Syd : Oui on s'est revu avant que j'échappe aux hommes du Covenant. C'est un peu grâce à elle si je suis vivante.

V : Et Jack et ta mère sont ensembles ? Sans s'entretuer ?

Syd : Et oui, ils se sont même remis ensemble.

Tous étaient assez étonnés de savoir ça.

Sa : Et le père de votre fille ?

Syd : Est-ce que je vous demande avec qui vous avez couché ces 5 dernières années ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3:**

_Au dessus de l'Atlantique_

Sa: Vous vous sentez prête à reprendre du service ?

Syd: Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

Sa: Vous auriez pu prendre un congé maladie. Le temps de vous remettre de votre retour.

Syd: Et vous laisser le champ libre ? Non merci.

Sa: Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler !

Syd: Vous le savez très bien! Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous. Je suis sure que vous bossez pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Sa: Vous avez tous faux. Ecoutez Sydney…

Syd: Pour vous c'est agent Bristow.

Sa _(en soupirant)_: Comme vous voulez. Agent Bristow, je me suis rendu à la CIA il y a 5 ans. Et étant donné que je leur ai été d'une grande aide concernant le Covenant, j'ai été libéré, et je suis devenu un de leur agent.

Syd: Vous serez toujours un tueur pour moi.

Sa: Merci de compliment ! Mais est-ce que vous vous êtes regardée dans un miroir avant de me dire ça ?

_(long__ silence)_

Et si nous parlions de vos 5 années d'absence Julia ?

Syd: Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! Et de toute manière, je ne veux pas en parler.

Sa: Ils ont tenté de vous laver le cerveau et ils ont échoué. Finalement, ce n'est pas plus mal que votre père vous ait fait subir le projet Noël.

Syd: Comment savez-vous ça ?

Sa: C'était dans votre dossier.

Syd: Quoi ?

Sa: Et bien, voyez-vous Sydney, les agents qui ont atteint un certain grade peuvent, avec autorisation, consulté les dossiers personnels d'autres agents. J'ai réussi à lire le votre.

Très impressionnant je dois dire. Cela ne m'étonne plus que vous ayez été mon adversaire la plus coriace.

J'ai aussi appris que vous aviez un faible pour les mauvais garçons ?

Syd _(perdue)_: Pardon ?

Sa: Noah Hicks. Dommage qu'il ait été un tueur. Vous formiez un beau couple paraît-il. Et à mon avis, le père de Léna ne doit pas être un super gentil, défendeur de la veuve et de l'orphelin !

Syd: Espèce de…

Sa: En parlant de Léna, j'espère que vous n'allez pas lui faire subir le projet Noël plus tard ?

Syd: Je ne vois pas en quoi l'éducation de ma fille vous regarde.

Sa: Je m'inquiète, c'est tout.

Syd: Sark qui s'inquiète pour une autre personne que lui-même ! Mais où est la caméra cachée ?

Sa _(laissant pass__er__ un grand silence)_: Nous allons arriver. Préparez vous !

oO§o§Oo

_Pub «Les filles de joies», place Pigalle, Paris_

Syd: Bon, je récupère la bombe et on file. Surtout, ne vous montrez pas.

Sa: Ne vous inquiétez pas Sydney. N'oubliez pas que je suis le meilleur !

_(en__ voyant le regard noir que lui jetait Sydney)_ je vais me faire tout petit.

Syd: Vous avez intérêt. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire flinguer à cause de vos conneries ! Quoique vous aimeriez bien, n'est ce pas ?

Sa: Bien sur que non ! Et pour 2 raisons. D'abord, je n'ai pas envi que votre fille devienne orpheline. Et en plus, je ne suis pas fou contrairement à ce que vous croyez ! Si jamais il vous arrivait quelque chose à cause de moi, je connais beaucoup de personnes qui se feraient un plaisir de me faire la peau. A commencer par votre père et Irina. On peut aussi rajouter Dixon, Kendall, Weiss. Je suis même sure que Marshall prendrait les armes pour vous. Et il ne faut pas oublier votre petit Vaughn. Bien que je ne suis pas sure que l'on puisse en dire autant de sa chère femme !

Alors vous pouvez être tranquille. Si vous mourrez ce soir, ce ne sera pas à cause de moi !

Syd: Super, je suis rassurée.

Alors que Sark allait s'assoir à l'écart, Sydney, elle, montait dans un des box, où elle avait rendez vous avec Wagn.

oO§o§Oo

_30 min plus tard_

Wagn: Melle Thorne, Julia, je suis heureux de vous revoir.

Syd: Moi aussi Mr Wagn.

W: Allons, mes amis m'appellent Arnold, et j'ose espérer pouvoir vous compter parmi eux.

Alors, passons aux choses sérieuses. Vous voulez m'acheter ma nouvelle arme ?

Syd: Oui, je suis chargée de négocier avec vous. Mais avant, je voudrais quelques précisions sur cette arme.

W: Que voulez vous savoir au juste ?

Syd: Je sais juste qu'il s'agit d'une bombe très destructrice.

W: Très bien. Donc il s'agit d'une bombe à plasma nouvelle génération. Vous savez comment cela fonctionne ?

Syd: Oui, bien sure que oui. Je suis très impressionnée! Arnold, je vous l'achète.

W: Bien. Avez-vous apporté l'argent ?

Syd: 50 millions de $, comme convenu.

Sydney sortis sa mallette et montra l'argent à Wagn.

Syd: Mais je vous préviens, je suis chargée de négocier le prix _(malicieusement)_

W: Je vous aime bien Julia. Vous n'avez pas peur de moi, et cela me plaît.

Après quelques minutes passées à négocier, Wagn accepta de baisser le prix à 45 M de $.

Syd: Marché conclu.

Wagn lui donna la bombe alors que Sydney lui remis la mallette.

Syd: C'est toujours un plaisir de faire des affaires avec vous Arnold.

W: Je trouve aussi. Alors Julia, à …

Syd: Que se passe-t-il?

W: L'homme qui est assis là bas, au bar. Vous voyez, le blond?

Syd: Oui, et bien?

W: Il s'agit de Mr Sark.

Syd: …

W: C'est un agent de la CIA. Julia, on a été trahis. (_soupir__ de Sydney)_

Elle se leva et donna un coup de poing à Wagn

Syd _(à Sark qui s'était approché)_: Vous pouviez pas être plus discret vous?

Sa: Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il me connaissait!

Syd: Imbécile

W: Julia, c'est vous qui m'avez trahis?

Syd: Je ne m'appelle pas Julia Thorne, mais Sydney Bristow. Et je travaille pour la CIA depuis le début.

Elle sortit son arme, vissa le silencieux et tira avant que Sark n'ait pu faire quelque chose.

Sydney rangea son arme, ramassa l'argent et la bombe alors que Sark la regardait, surpris

Syd: Bon, vous venez? On fait pas du tourisme!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4:**

Syd: On vous a jamais appris à être discret ? Vous avez eu le droit d'être terroriste dans une pochette surpriseou quoi ? Et ne parlons même pas du fait d'être agent de la CIA !

Sa: Mais je le connaissais même pas. Et en plus vous devriez être heureuse !

Syd: Ah oui ? J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi !

Sa: Parce qu'on a la bombe et que la CIA a récupéré ses 50 M de $.

Syd: Désolée, mais pour votre information, cet argent est à moi.

Sa: A vous ?

Syd: Oui à moi. Ca vous étonne ?

Sa: Plutôt _(moment de silence)_ Mais vous avez gagné au loto ou quoi ?

Syd: Non, j'ai juste profité de ma situation au sein du Covenant durant 5 ans.

Sa _(ébahi)_: Vous leur avez piqué de l'argent ?

Syd: Oui et alors ? Où est le problème ?

Sa Vous avez beau dire, mais vous êtes pire que moi!

Syd: Non. Moi je ne suis ni opportuniste, ni manipulatrice, ni assassin.

Sa _(boudeur)_: Ouais bien sur…

Syd: Un vrai gosse ! La CIA a engagé un vrai gosse, et idiot en plus !

Sa: Peut être mais lors de notre mission en Russie il y a 6 ans, vous m'avez dit que j'étais craquant…

Syd: Je ne devais pas être dans mon état normal ce jour là ! _(petit sourire)_

Sa: Je suis vexé !

Syd: Ne le soyez pas, vous êtes «craquant» mais pas à mon goût. Vous êtes plus du genre à plaire aux petites starlettes de 16 ans.

Sa: Donc je suis mignon, mais pas à votre goût! C'est vrai que vous préférez les hommes du genre de Vaughn, c'est-à-dire lisse et sans intérêt… Mais le seul inconvénient, c'est qu'il est marié maintenant. Donc il ne vous reste plus que Weiss… _silence_ ou Moi ! _(l'air très fier de lui)_

Syd: Que les choses soient bien claires, il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Sa: Oui oui, c'est ce qu'on dit…

Syd: Vous pensez vraiment qu'on va coucher ensemble un jour ? Vous prenez vos rêves pour la réalité !

Sa _(d'un ton suave)_: Mais vous faîtes partie de mes désirs les plus profonds Sydney…

Sydney arrêta la voiture, lui donna une gifle, et redémarra.

Sa _(en se massant la joue)_: Dominatrice ? J'adore !

Syd: Vous voulez que je recommence ?

oO§o§Oo

_Dans l'avion:_

Sydney communiquait avec ses banques par ordinateur pendant que Sark discutait avec le pilote.

Sa _(en revenant)_: il vous reste 4 heures à me supporter.

Syd: Ne m'adressez pas la parole.

Sa: Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?

Syd: Qu'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans «Ne m'adressez pas la parole» ?

Et d'abord, je vous en pose, moi, des questions ?

Sa: Oui vous venez de m'en poser une.

Syd: Je vous déteste.

Sa: Ca tombe mal.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Baiser auquel Sydney répondit par une gifle.

oO§o§Oo

_Salle de réunion, __Centre d'information de la CIA, le lendemain_

Syd: Marshall, voici la bombe.

Ma: Merci Sydney. Waouh ! C'est impressionnant, elle est encore plus mortelle que la version précédente.

Vous imaginez toute la technologie qu'il a…

Di: Marshall…

Ma: Oups, excusez moi

Di _(à Sydney et Sark, qui venait d'arriver) _: Et Wagn ? Il ne vous a pas posé de problèmes ?

Sa: Oh, si mais la demoiselle s'en ait chargé.

Syd: Il serait encore en vie si vous aviez été plus discret.

Di: Tu l'as tué ?

Syd: J'y étais obligé. Sinon, il aurait avertit le Covenant, ce que je préfère éviter.

Lauren: On devrait peut être vous mettre sous protection fédérale, on ne sait jamais.

Syd: Merci, mais sans vouloir vous offenser, je suis tout à fait capable de me défendre toute seule. Je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps.

Di: Sydney est capable de se débrouiller, Lauren. (à Sydney et Sark) Alors, que s'est-il réellement passé à Paris?

Syd: Nous sommes arrivés au pub vers 21h30. J'ai expliqué à cet imbécile ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Et justement, montrer son visage faisait parti de ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire.

Sa: Encore aurait-il fallu que vous me le disiez ma chère…

Syd: Mais bordel, vous devriez le savoir ! Cela fait quand même plus de 10 ans que vous êtes dans le milieu terroriste. Mais sur ce coup, vous n'avez pas assuré. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est peut être à cause de toutes ces femme à moitié nues qui se promenaient dans le bar et qui ont fait augmenter votre taux de testostérone !

Sa: Très drôle. Mais arrêtez de me rabâcher mon passé de terroriste. Je le sais, vous le savez, tout le monde le sait donc stop ! Et d'ailleurs en parlant de ça, je vous trouve assez hypocrite de me balancer mon passé à la figure quant on connaît le votre Julia Thorne. Parce que tueuse à gage pour le compte du Covenant, ça fait pas top sur le CV !

En plus, Dixon avait bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas le tuer. Et vous qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? Vous lui tirez une balle dans la tête !

Syd: J'y ai été contrainte par votre faute !

Sa: De toute façon, tous ce qui arrive dans votre vie est de ma faute, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins…

Syd: Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

Sa: Bien sur que si. A chaque fois, je me prends tous dans la gueule. J'en ai marre ! Je refuse de faire équipe avec cette fille !!!

Syd: Ca tombe bien, moi non plus je ne veux pas faire équipe avec vous!

Di: CA SUFFIT !!!

Sydney et Sark sursautèrent. En effet, absorbés par leur conversation, ou plutôt dispute, ils avaient complètement oublié qu'ils avaient des spectateurs.

Di: Tout le monde dehors, sauf vous deux. J'ai à vous parler.

Dixon attendit que les agents sortent de la salle et en profita pour réfléchir à ce qu'il dirait.

Di: Bien. Vous deux, je commence à en avoir assez ! Cela fait à peine 3 jours que Sydney est revenue travailler ici et vous manquez déjà de vous entretuer.

Il va falloir régler votre problème car je ne vous changerai pas d'équipe. Séparément, vous être très forts. Mais ensemble, vous êtes imbattables, et vous le savez très bien ! Alors il va falloir faire des efforts.

Pour Wagn, ce n'est pas trop grave. Vu les circonstances, vous n'aviez pas le choix. Mais évitez que cela se reproduise.

Et si jamais j'assiste de nouveau à une scène du genre que l'on vient de voir, je vous préviens, je vous enferme, tous les deux, pendant un mois. Je suis sur que vous trouverez le moyen de vous entendre.

Alors maintenant, sortez d'ici et réglez vos problèmes. Vous avez votre week end.

Sydney et Sark sortirent alors de la salle de réunion pour se rendre dans leurs bureaux respectifs.

oO§o§Oo

_3 jours plus tard, salle de briefing :_

Di: Un objet de Rambaldi vient de faire son apparition dans un hôtel à Paris. Il s'agit d'un manuscrit et nous le voulons.

Sydney, Julian, vous vous ferez passer pour un couple de jeunes mariés. Vous passerez votre voyage de noce au Ritz, l'hôtel en question. Là bas, vous approcherez cet homme: Alexander Brook. C'est lui qui possède le manuscrit. Vous lui direz que vous êtes très intéressé par Rambaldi et son histoire et que vous voulez acheter le manuscrit. Vous verrez avec Marshall pour les gadgets. Des objections ?

Syd: Oui, moi j'en ai une. Je ne veux pas jouer le rôle la femme de Sark. Qui plus est en nuits de noces !

Di: Tu n'as pas le choix. C'est un ordre.

Syd: C'est pas possible, je nage en plein cauchemar !

Sa(malicieusement) : Et si agent Bristow, nous voilà mari et femme, pour le meilleur et pour le pire !

Di: Vous serez Mr et Mme Wissclass.

Syd: Génial. Je vais voir Marshall.

oO§o§Oo

_Bureau de Marshall :_

Ma: J'ai appris que vous alliez au Ritz, à Paris. C'est un des hôtels les plus chics de la capitale. Vous en avez de la chance.

Syd : De la chance ? Avec Sark comme coéquipier ?

Ma: Vu comme ça... Pour les gadgets, vous voyez ce pendentif ? Je l'ai fais en pensant à ma mère. Elle a le même. Il est beau n'est ce pas ? Mais c'est normal, c'est moi qui lui ai acheté pour la fête des mères. Je devais avoir 14 ou 15 ans. C'était avant…

Syd: Marshall, le collier s'il vous plaît.

Ma: Ah oui. Euh… donc, ce pendentif n'est pas seulement follement tendance, il fait aussi office d'appareil photo.

Syd: Cool! Quoi d'autres?

Ma: Ce sac est également un sonar/micro. Et ma toute dernière invention: le rouge à lèvre laser, brouilleur de codes de sécurité.

Syd: Je l'ai déjà eu celui là.

Ma: Pas celui là, justement. Il peut également percer de l'acier sur une profondeur de 20 cm. Je me suis dit que cela pourrais vous être utile si vous deviez voler le manuscrit. Ah, et il est aussi équipé d'un détecteur de micros et d'infrarouges. Et bien évidemment, c'est aussi un vrai rouge à lèvre. J'ai trouvé cette teinte dans un magazine. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Syd: Merci Marshall. Grâce à vous, on n'a peut être une chance de s'en tirer vivant puisque je ne dois pas compter sur mon «coéquipier». Vous êtes super!

Ma: Je sais, Carrie me le dit tout le temps…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

_Dans l'avion:_

Après quelques heures passées dans le silence le plus complet, Julian se décida à le briser.

Sa: Sydney, pourrais-je avoir votre main gauche, s'il vous plaît ?

Syd: Pourquoi ?

Sa: Vous verrez ! Mais je vous jure que je ne vous ferez pas de mal.

Sydney hésita un peu, mais finit par lui tendre sa main, et Julian en profita pour lui passer une alliance au doigt. L'alliance était magnifique. Exactement celle qu'elle voulait. Elle était en argent, avec un fin diamant monté sur l'anneau. Elle était discrète, mais sublime. Bizarrement, Sydney se sentit troublée par ce geste.

_«Non, c'est pas vrai. Je ne peux pas le désirer. Après tout, c'est lui qui est responsable de la mort de Fran. Tu dois bien te mettre ça dans la tête ma vieille ! Sark Danger. Mais en même temps, je dois bien admettre qu'il est craquant»_

De son côté, Julian était tout à fait conscient de son désir, et il comptait bien sur ce week end pour faire avancer les choses entre eux !

oO§o§Oo

_Hôtel «Le Ritz»_

H: Mr et Mme Wissclass ?

Sa: Oui ?

H: Suivez moi je vous pris. Je vais vous conduire à la suite nuptiale.

oO§o§Oo

_Suite nuptiale_

Sydney attendit que la porte se referme pour parler à Sark.

Syd: Je prends le lit, et vous le canapé.

Sa: Pas question ! Ce canapé n'a pas l'air très à confortable pour passer une nuit dessus. Vous avez donc 2 options: 1) Vous dormez vous-même sur le canapé ou 2) On partage ce lit.

Syd _(en soupirant)_: Et moi qui pensait que les irlandais avaient des gênes de gentlemans, je me suis trompée.

Sa: Il y a une différence entre être un gentleman et se tuer le dos!

Au fait, j'ai remarquéque brook donnait un bal pour une association caritative. J'espère que vous avez apporté une robe de soirée ma chère épouse…

Syd: Mais bien sur. Continuez comme ça, et vous allez retourner à Los Angeles avec perte et fracas ! M'avez-vous bien compris ?

Sa: J'adore quand tu te mets en colère, chérie !

Sydney le regarda d'un air furieux pendant qu'il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, le sourire aux lèvres.

En le voyant disparaître derrière la porte, Sydney lâcha un soupir de soulagement puis se concentra sur le travail. Elle sortit son ordinateur et infiltra le système de l'hôtel afin de savoir où se trouvait le manuscrit. Il était dans le coffre n°47, au 3ème sous sol. Elle en profita aussi pour regarder le système de surveillance.

Dans la salle de bain, Julian, lui, pensait à Sydney. Comment allait-il faire pour que leur relation s'améliore ?

Ils allèrent diner au restaurent de l'hôtel puis boire un verre au bar. C'est là qu'ils rencontrèrent Alexander Brook.

AB: Bonjour, je suis Alexander Brook, le directeur de l'hôtel. Mr et Mme Wissclass, je tenais à vous présenter mes félicitations pour votre mariage. Mr Wissclass, vous avez bien de la chance. Votre épouse est magnifique.

Sa: Merci beaucoup. C'est vrai que je suis très chanceux.

AB: Je tenais également à vous inviter au bal qui aura lieu demain soir, pour une l'association des enfants malades. Il y aura une vente aux enchères.

Sa: Ce serait un honneur.

Syd: Qui aura-t-il de mis en vente ?

AB: Surtout des œuvres d'art.

Sa: Est-ce qu'il aura des œuvres de Rambaldi ? J'ai entendu dire que quelqu'un dans l'hôtel possédait un de ses manuscrits. Et comme ma femme et moi-même sommes passionnés par son travail, nous aurions voulu le rencontrer.

AB: Et bien, c'est chose faite. Ce manuscrit m'appartient.

Syd: Vraiment ? Peut être pourrions nous discuter d'un possible achat ?

AB: Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible. J'y tiens plus qu'à ma propre vie.

Syd: Oh, je vois !

A l'autre bout de la salle, une personne fit un signe à Brook.

AB: Excusez-moi, je suis attendu.

Sa: Ce n'est rien.

AB: Bonsoir Mr et Mme Wissclass. Et à demain.

Syd: Bonne soirée.

oO§o§Oo

_Dans la suite_

Syd: Bon, on dirait bien qu'il va falloir voler le manuscrit !

Sa: Vous lisez dans mes pensées. Au fait, j'ai remarqué que Brook ne vous avait pas quitté des yeux durant toute la conversation.

Syd: Arrêtez avec ça !

Sa: Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous allumez le premier venu !

Syd: Non mais qu'est ce qui vous prends ? Vous êtes jaloux ?

Sa: Etant donné que vous êtes sensé être ma femme, oui.

Sur ce, Julian se leva et partit dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, Sydney se changea puis alla se coucher.

Lorsqu'il revint, Julian se mit dans le lit. Tant pis, il subirait les foudres de sa coéquipière demain, mais là, il n'avait pas envie de dormir dans un canapé inconfortable.

oO§o§Oo

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut une main. Une main qui arrivait à toute vitesse sur sa joue.

Sa: Aïe !

Syd: Vous manquez pas de culot vous ! On avait décidé que vous dormiriez sur le canapé.

Sa: Non ! Vous avez décidé que je dormirai sur le canapé, nuance. Et de toute façon, ce qui est fait, est fait. Alors vous aurez beau me hurler dessus, cela ne changera rien au fait que nous avons passé la nuit ensemble. Alors n'en parlons plus.

Syd: Très bien ! Je vais me doucher.

Pendant que Sydney était sous la douche, Julian commanda 2 petits déjeuners à la réception.

Au moment où il raccrocha, Sydney sortie de la salle de bain, vêtue seulement d'une serviette. Elle adressa un sourire gêné à son collègue.

Syd: J'ai oublié mes habits dans la chambre.

Sa: Ce n'est pas grave. Au fait, j'ai commandé le petit déjeuner.

Syd: Merci. Et Sark… Julian, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. J'ai réagi un peu trop rapidement. Je crois que j'ai été surprise.

Et sur ces mots, Sydney retourna s'enfermer dans la chambre.

oO§o§Oo

_15 min plus tard_

Sa: Le petit déjeuner est servit.

Syd: Merci, je meurs de faim.

Julian joua au parfait gentleman en reculant le siège afin qu'elle puisse s'assoir.

Syd: Merci.

Saa: Qu'est ce qui est au programme aujourd'hui ?

Syd: Tout d'abord, nous devons aller chercher des tenues convenables pour ce soir. Ensuite, et bien, pourquoi pas aller jouer aux touristes ? Marshall m'a demandé de lui rapporter des photos de la Tour Eiffel et de l'Arc de Triomphe. Après tout, les français sont réputés pour leur architecture. Cela vous convient ?

Sa: Cela me conviendrait mieux si l'on se tutoyait. Après tout, nous somme mariés. D'accord Sydney ?

Syd _(n'hésitant qu'un court__ instant)_: D'accord… Julian.

Sa: Bien. Sinon, est ce que tu as un plan pour ce soir ?

Syd: Oui, j'y ai déjà pensé. Je pourrais faire semblant de me fouler la cheville ou quelque chose comme ça, et lui tomber dessus. Comme ça, on n'a la carte, et en prime, une excuse pour partir sans que ce soit louche.

Sa: Et les gardes ? Il doit y en avoir. Ainsi qu'un bon système de sécurité.

Syd: Pour le système, le gadget de Marshall devrait faire l'affaire. Tu te souviens du brouilleur ? Par contre, il faudra agir vite. On n'aura moins de 4 minutes. Donc, on neutralise les gardes à notre façon.

Sa: Je vois que tu as pensé à tout !

Syd: Et oui, je ne travaille pas à la CIA pour rien. Pas comme d'autres…

Sa: Est-ce que je dois me sentir visé ?

Syd: A toi de voir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

_10h00_

Ils prirent un taxi qui les conduisit aux Champs Elysée. Lorsqu'ils en descendirent, Sydney rompit le silence qui s'était installé depuis leur départ de l'hôtel.

Syd: On se retrouve ici vers 12h30.

Sa: tu ne veux pas que je t'aide à choisir ta robe ?

Syd: Laisse moi réfléchir… Il n'en est pas question. Chacun de son côté.

Sa: Bien. Mais si tu n'es pas ici à l'heure, je viendrais te chercher.

Syd: Je serai là avant toi.

Sa: Tu me connais mal.

Syd: Ca c'est ce que tu crois !

Sa: Tu n'as que 2h30, alors tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher.

oO§o§Oo

_Chez Versace_

Sydney avait essayé plus de la moitié des robes du magasin lorsqu'elle trouve enfin la robe parfaite pour la soirée.

Elle était orange, mais pas d'un orange vif, mais plutôt d'un orange satiné. Elle allait très bien avec sa chevelure châtain, et en plus, les chaussures étaient confortables, ce qui ne gâchait rien…

Syd_(à la vendeuse)_: Mademoiselle, qu'en pensez vous ?

V: Elle est parfaite. C'est un excellent choix.

Syd: C'est ce que je croix. Je la prends, avec les chaussures et le sac assortis.

Et Sydney repartis vers la cabine pour se changer.

Julian, de son côté avait rapidement fais son choix chez son styliste préféré, Kenzo. Cela faisait bientôt 1h30 qu'il attendait Sydney au café où ils s'étaient donné rendez vous. 12h30 sonnèrent à Notre dame lorsque Sydney sortis de chez Versace.

«Ah les femmes…» pensa-t-il.

Syd: Tu vois, je suis à l'heure !

Sa: J'espère que ça en valait la peine d'attendre 1h30 ! _(en essayant de prendre le sac des mains de Sydney)_

Syd _(en reculant)_: Hey ! Bas les pattes !

Elle intercepta un taxi.

Chauffeur: Où allez vous ?

Sa: Au restaurant «Le Victor Hugo» s'il vous plaît.

C: C'est partit !

oO§o§Oo

_Le Victor Hugo_

Réceptionniste: Bonjour. Avez-vous réservé ?

Sa: Oui, au nom de Wissclass.

Il regarda dans son registre.

R_(en prenant 2 menus)_: Suivez moi, je vous pris.

Il les conduisit à leur table, prit leurs vestes et les installa.

R: Voici la carte.

Syd: Merci beaucoup.

Sa: Pourriez-vous m'apporter une bouteille de votre meilleur vin ?

R: Bien sur, je vous envois quelqu'un tout de suite.

Leur table était installée au 1er étage, près de la baie vitrée qui offrait une vue incroyable sur la Tour Eiffel.

Syd: La vue est magnifique. Mais nous n'avions pas réservé ?

Sa: J'ai profité du temps où je t'attendais pour te faire cette petite surprise.

Syd: Tu as bien fais. Merci beaucoup.

Sa: Je sais être prévenant.

Syd: C'est vrai que côté prévention et manipulation tu es un art en la manière, n'est pas Julian ?

Sa: Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir…

Syd: ce n'était pas un compliment, mais plutôt…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant arriver le serveur.

Se: Château Brinon, 1920.

Sa: Merci, c'est parfait.

Se: Avez-vous fait votre choix?

Syd: Pour moi, ce sera un fois gras et cuisse de grenouille, s'il vous plaît.

Se: Bien Madame. Et pour vous, Monsieur ?

Sa: Caviar et canard.

Se: Très bien.

Sa (à Sydney): Des cuisses de grenouille, hein ?

Syd: Et toi du caviar ? Pourquoi est ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ?

Sa: Il ne faut pas changer ses bonnes habitudes, tu ne crois pas.

Syd: En parlant de ça, quand comptes tu trahir la CIA ?

Sa: Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

Syd: A d'autre… Tu compte récupérer le manuscrit et te faire la belle, n'est pas ?

Sa: Absolument pas ! Ecoute Sydney. Cela fait bientôt 4 ans que j'offre mes services à la CIA, et j'ai prouvé plus d'une fois ma loyauté envers ton pays. Et ce n'est pas parce que la grande Sydney Bristow est de retour que je vais vous trahir! Et en plus, qui nous dit que tu n'es pas revenue afin de voler des informations et le manuscrit pour le Covenant ?

Syd: Contrairement à toi, je ne trahis pas mes amis. Quoique pour trahir tes amis, il faudrait déjà que tu en ais !

Sa: Tu ne me connais pas Sydney.

Syd: Je croix que…

Se: Votre foie gras Madame. Et votre caviar Monsieur.

Syd & Sa: Merci.

Leur dispute s'arrêta là. Ils parlèrent ensuite de sujet divers tel que l'art…

Se_(en venant débarrasser)_: J'espère que vous avez apprécié.

Syd: C'était délicieux.

Sa: Vous nous amènerez l'addition.

Se: De suite Monsieur.

Puis, ils sortirent du restaurant et se rendirent à la Tour Eiffel.

Ils rentrèrent au Ritz vers 18h30. La réception commençait dans une heure et ils devaient aller se préparer. Julian fut prêt en 15 minutes, et pendant que Sydney prenait sa douche, il téléphona à Dixon pour lui expliquer l'avancement de leur mission. Sydney sortis de la salle de bain avec pour seule tenue, une serviette.

Syd: Tu peux m'attendre en bas, s'il te plaît?

Sa: Pourquoi? J'ai une très belle vue d'ici!

Sydney lui lança un regard exaspéré.

Sa: C'est bon, c'est bon, je descends.

oO§o§Oo

_19h30 _

Julian l'attendait en bas de l'escalier principal lorsqu'un silence s'installa dans le hall. Il vit presque tous les hommes présent se retourné vers sa direction, et c'est là qu'il décida de faire de même. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle….


End file.
